Rosanna Hatchet
__Notoc____Noeditsection__ Appearance In my husband's eyes I am beautiful. My hair is black, and naturally very straight, the length of it reaches the middle of my back. My eyes are grey, they do often look green, and sometimes hazel. They vary from one color to the other depending on my environment, and the clothes I may be wearing. My mother, sisters, and my daughters are similar in appearance. Personality I am one of those people who don't see anything wrong with being nice. If it were possible every moment of my life would be spent as the happiest person you will ever meet. If you were to ask me on the right day, I will tell you honestly that I am. I enjoy pleasantries, and proper manners, I appreciate and still insist on the use of 'Please and Thank You'. Even without being able to vocally express myself I wear a friendly, and inviting smile. I am fiercely loyal to my family, and my friends. When I become angry, reason can fail to have meaning. *Perfidious, Recalcitrant, Acquisitive, Indecorous, Knowledgeable, Unorthodox History My name is Rosanna, Rosanna Katrine Jytte Hatchet (née Nørgård), I was born in a commune called Rødovre near Copenhagen, Denmark. I was raised living an ordinary life with my three sisters Brianna, Amalja, and Ever. I have always had a secret love for being the middle sister, as I was capable of freedoms my sisters Brianna, or Ever could not know. Alongside my sisters Brianna, Amalja, and Ever we attended and graduated from Durmstrang Institute. At the age of ten I began to frequently suffer from Laryngitis. Whenever I would become ill, my larynx always became inflamed. It never failed to advance to the point where treatment required that I cease all vocal expression in effort to reduce the inflammation. By sixteen this "mysterious ailment" known as Vocal cord paresis changed how I view every aspect of life completely, and I struggle with it to this day. For six consecutive years I repeated what I deemed my "tavshedsperiode" (silence). Regaining my voice proved to be one very unpredictable experiment in healing after another. The effects ranged from the positive, and the negative. On at least two occasions I went silent for months on end. Shortly before my seventeenth birthday, I spoke the last few words anyone would ever hear me say. The last person to hear the sound of my voice was my first boyfriend, and now husband Daniel. The only real tragedy in my being mute is that it makes me the solitary voicelessness in my lively, and energetic family. Before my laryngeal plight, I had an unbelievably versatile singing voice. I still sing, in my head. Some days I even forget that when I want to open my mouth no sound will come out. Instead of using the standard sign language I will often employ magic to project my thoughts into the mind of the person I wish to speak with. My "accent" is unique to people who have never heard the sound of my voice. Each person I "talk" to has their own interpretation of how I should sound. When I must attempt a conversation with a colleague or acquaintance who may be un-receptive to my preferred method of speech, as it can be seen as entirely 'too intrusive', I have a secondary form of communication in which I allow my words to temporarily appear in plain-view. Relationships Family |Rosanna's husband Daniel |Rosanna's eldest daughter Astrid |Rosanna's youngest daughter Julia |Rosanna's son Austen |Rosanna Hatchet |Rosanna's (long lost) twin sister Annabeth |Rosanna's younger sister Ever Hatchet Daniel Hatchet Daniel is the last person to ever hear me speak, he is also my husband. Daniel, and I met at Durmstrang when we were sixteen, shortly before I lost my voice. We moved to London over the next four years, he worked multiple jobs before becoming a Dark Wizard Catcher, being stationed in Germany during the Duxterran War, and the birth of our daughters. :In my Seventh, and final year at Durmstrang I met my first boyfriend. The man that would be my best friend, my husband, and the father to my three children. We have two daughters, Astrid and Julia. Daniel and I have decided to name our first son Austen. Astrid and Julia Hatchet I have always wanted daughters, I want them to know the bond that I always had with my sisters. Astrid takes after me, and Julia takes after her father. We had our first daughter Astrid after Daniel retired from the Auror Office, our second daughter Julia was born four years later. :The youngest child, and the only son is named Austen. Nørgård Ever, Amalja and Brianna Nørgård Ever, Amalja, and Brianna are my sisters, we are all very close having spent seventeen years of life together, and attending Durmstrang in staggered formation. Ever and I are annoyingly similar in personality, we are both open-minded, and goodhearted. Brianna, Amalja, Ever and I are all nurturing, and share vicious mother bear mentality. Astrid Nørgård (née Lindgren) and Ernst Nørgård Astrid and Ernst are my parents, when I lost my voice they put me in a higher place of importance in her eyes. They doubted me, they believed losing the ability to speak would severely limit my magic. To them I became their weaker, fragile child. Pyralis Kay 'Dustfinger' Pyralis, Khione and Annabeth Pyralis Annabeth, Kay and Khione, are my long lost family. Annabeth and I are fraternal twins, her eyes are brown my eyes are grey. We had been living out our lives, very separately, and without knowledge of the other. Kay Pyralis better know as 'Dustfinger' is Annabeth's husband, my brother-in-law leader of the The Kaleido-Folk. Khione is their daughter, my niece. Friends Possessions |Stig Blue Russian Kneazle |Mogens King Pideon Category:All Characters